A Simple Vista, Todo Parece Simple
by Paradise y yo
Summary: Cuando miras una esfera no sabes si es hueca o no, si ves una persona no sabes que hay en su interior. Todos creen que él es un simple joven, cuando en realidad esconde un secreto amoroso. No porque quiera si no porque la vida es así.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo las ideas locas con las que los uso_

 _Éste fic es **(AU)** , quisiera creer que la historia también es diferente. Pero no sé._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A Simple Vista, Todo Parece Simple**

.

.

 **Tokio, Japón**

.

.

 **バス停**

 **-Estación de bus-**

—Mmm... mmm... mmhh... —Tarareaba una chica.

Estaba parada esperando mientras movía sus cadera al ritmo de esa melodía, en una de las ciudades más concurridas del mundo. Con una mirada perdida en un poste de luz, se estaba apagando al estar a escasos minutos de asomarse la ciudad una vez más al sol.

Abrazándose firmemente su cuerpo y juntó las piernas, aún moviéndose alegremente.

—snifff... —Resoplaba el aire.

Dentro del blanco abrigo de franela que tenía puesto.

Con algunos botones rosados pálidos al frente, y una moñita atrás con tirantes que estaban entrelazados.

Se veían dos luces en el pavimento mojado, por la lluvia de la noche. Los frenos hicieron un leve rechinido estacionándose junto a ella. Ese bus azul marino, con las ventanas empañadas y unas pocas personas dentro. Acomodó su cartera en el hombro derecho y subió.

—Pssss —se abrió la puerta del bus.

Normalmente había alguna persona más en al estación, sin embargo esa mañana de viernes sólo estaba ella; con esos cabellos lisos, negros azulados rebotando con gran suntuosidad por debajo del gorro que tenía, dejando a la vista sólo su flequillo por encima de su frente, un poco más abajo de la misma se encontraban unos delicados ojos lilas, suaves pero profundos ante cualquier mirada curiosa.

—Buenos días señorita —Saludó el chofer inclinando su rostro y la mano tomada de su gorra.

—Buenos días —Pronunció sonriendo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Mientras sacó su tarjeta, —beeep. Y pasó por el molinete.

Divisó un asiento y lo tomó para esperar un par de minutos y llegar a su trabajo.

Ya en: "El Centro Especializado para Trastornos del Sistema Nervioso, CTN" donde trabajaba Hinata, su sueño siempre había sido ayudar y ser útil para las demás personas y aquí lo había encontrado, en este lugar el frio era ignorado, igual que cuando hacia su ritual de baile.

Se quitó el abrigo, dejando a la vista sus bien disfrazadas curvas por ese tanto holgado que solía quedarle el uniforme, ademas una parte de sus finas y esplendidas piernas se vio por debajo del uniforme, su tez era clara con unos toques de maquillaje en el rostro, bastante amigable ante las miradas de sus compañeras enfermeras.

Creían las chicas del CTN que Hinata era las más bellas de todas, no sólo por fuera sino por dentro también, la dulzura con la que trataba a las personas era, sublime.

Y una de las pocas que no le caía bien Hinata dijo:

—EN ESPECIAL A ESE… ATARANTADO, NI SIQUIERA… **(Dialogo incompleto)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una tarde en la isla de Honshū… al este de Tokio, cerca del monte Fuji volaba una avioneta.

—Eso creo que decía el libro Hina-chan — dijo cierto rubio de ojos azules.

Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la ojos perla, quien tenía un semblante alegre… Riéndose pues.

— _(Risa con un tonillo de sonsonete)_ —AAAY Naruto Na-mi-kaze, ¿nunca cambias cierto?

Rozando con sus manos suaves las… un poco ásperas marcas que tenía el rostro de Naruto, al afeitarse quedaban así. Y se recosto Hinata en el pecho de él.

—Lo siento Hina-chan, a veces no me fijo mucho en lo que leo, ¿puedes disculparme por no saber por dónde volamos?

Intentado que ella levantara su rostro y ahí él plantarle un beso.

Mientras ella hizo caso omiso, haciendo simplemente circulitos en el pecho de él con su mano izquierda y la otra mano sostenía en un medio-abrazo al rubio por encima de su cuello.

Luego ella levanto su cabeza y terminó el abrazo juntándose bastante sus labios diciendo:

—¿Cómo no perdonarte a ti mi amado? ¿Cómo Naruto-kun? —Juntando sus labios.

Lentamente, con cierto nerviosismo aún en ella, después de ya haber pasado juntos un tiempo se sentía igual que la primera vez, hace un año, y estos dos jovenzuelos enamorados enlazaban sus labios en un ósculo ardiente.

He aquí el motivo de estas vacaciones que se dieron para celebrar su aniversario.

Correspondiendo al instante por él, le fascinaban los labios de ella, no había cosa más importante, feliz, real, fantasiosa y perfecta junta, que tan solamente estar con su chica de cabellos azulados y esa piel tan suave que tocaba con sus manos en una leve caricia sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Hinata.

—N-N-N-Naruto… KUN, etto.

Tomando bocanadas de aire para restablecerse y aunque le encantaba cuando él poco a poco la excitaba con su lengua, en ese momento donde sentía esas mismas batallando, sencillamente era mágico pero…. El oxígeno se le acabó.

Y a su vez también le dijo:

—Concéntrate en lo que estas haciendo, no estamos simplemente caminando por las calles o en la habitación —dijo seria Hinata.

Señalando con sus ojos aquel bello paisaje que se apreciaba desde la ventana de la avioneta en la que iban, Naruto descendió de lado unos metros para apreciar la belleza del momento; costas, hogares, barcos etc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mira eso de allá —dijo un niño que caminaba lanzando piedras al mar.

Junto con sus amigos veían la avioneta azul marino.

—Vaya, es muy rápida —Dijo otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tienes razón mi Hime, no puedo arriesgarme a que nos pase algo, no, no y no.

Cambiando su mirada al frente *espectando a ras de su vista el monte Fuji.

—Etto, pero no es como si me abandonaras Naru-kun... sólo decía —con una mirada de perrito regañada veía a su amado.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta de los ojos azulinos que saltaban de un lado a otro, parecía que él no era de acero también, dócilmente podía ceder a ese rincón donde estaban esas ardientes emociones, justo como ella. Ademas estaban para disfrutar. Hacerlo mucho podía causar problemas, y el no hacerlo peor.

—Perdón Hinata, es que… —Con sus ojos abiertos atrapados por la profundidad de los de ella pausó.

Sin más excusas soltó un beso de nuevo a los labios de ella, para decirle:

—Me fascinas tanto que no creo poder controlarme si tú haces esto conmigo.

—Narut-o-o-o k-u-un, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me dices cosas como esas —Tiñendo de un rojo fuego el rostro de Hinata.

Cubriéndose en las prendas de Naruto. Tenía razón cuando pensó que Naruto solía caer rendido a su soles también y lo supo cuando lo vio sucumbiendo a sus encantos.

—Por eso TE… AMOOO HINA-CHAN —Le dijo levantado el rostro cohibido de su novia.

A su vez también hizo un gesto; arrugando la nariz y levantando un poco sus labios entrecerrando sus ojos, ella sólo se sonrojo y volteo el rostro, así que él

Le brindo una sonrisa arqueando su cabeza para verle el rostro completo a esa chica sonrojada, esa pequeña parte en ella le encantaba, ver su sensibilidad, a su alborotado carácter.

Ella era la chica ideal para él, tan inteligente, hermosa, tranquila, perfil bajo _(Nótese las comillas)_ para cualquier idiota que se intentara fijar en ella, ya que si alguien sabía lo que tenía adentro vaya que se llenaría de fans Hinata, no dentro de sus prendas... Sino una esencia inigualable, definitivamente le pediría que se casaran esa noche.

—Yo también te amo Naru-kun, pero no hay necesidad de gritar.

—Claro que la hay, cualquier persona que nos vea tiene que saber que tú eres mía — Mientras veía a todas partes incluso girando la avioneta en ese paraíso celestino con nubes arreboladas.

Alborotando el corazón de Hinata por tales maniobras, ya que su vientre era algo débil y más con el nuevo ser que residía allí dentro, producto del amor de ellos dos.

—¿Y tú crees que alguien nos ve aquí arriba? —Con una ceja levantada vio Hinata al rubio sin que él pudiera responder.

Cuando una avioneta también volaba cerca de ahí, _mala suerte para la chica de ojos perlas_ esta vez quien sabe cómo logro no quedar tan tonto.

—Bueno, es como es —claudicó Hinata en uno de sus pensamientos.

—Claro que si, mira... allí hay una, dattebayo —Dijo señalando la avioneta, así como ella solía ganarle. _A veces_ según él.

Esta ocasión bastante esporádica no fue así. Y no era todo…

—Ah, sí creo que no estabas tan equivocado —y soltó un aire de fracaso la chica de cabellos azulados

—¿Ya viste lo que hay colgado detrás de la avioneta Hina-chan? — Preguntó Naruto.

A la espera de ver su reacción, ojala no se desmayara como cuando él le pidió que fueran novios.

Hinata sólo levantó la mirada. Y veía el cartel y a Naruto, agitando sus manos sin pronunciar una palabra.

—Naruto- kun… ¿tú… hiciste… eso…?

Con un rostro anonado la Hyuga leyó: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Causando unos segundos de incertidumbre y silencio absoluto en esa cabina de avión, ya se habían dormido las piernas del joven pero estaba en la parte más importante de ese vuelo y eso careció de importancia.

—¡SIIIIIIII! SIIIII Y MIL VECES SIIIII NARU-KUN —Gritó con sus manos en el rostro.

Aliviando por fin el ambiente tenso, contenta hasta el infinito, jamás imaginó que haría eso Naruto, ni en sus más remotos sueños de niña o adolescente… Ni ahora de adulta, pero por eso lo amaba por ser tan impredecible entre otras cualidades.

—Creí que no gritaríamos aquí arrib…

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar antes de que una Hinata sollozando lo besara sin cesar.

—TE, AMO, TE AMO, CALLATE… NO ARRUINES ESTO.

En uno de esos tantos besos que le brindo decía, incluso mayor en número que todos los que se habían dado en todo este tiempo, se escucharon unos más sollozos en el hombro de Naruto cuando ella lo abrazó.

—HEY, TTEBAYO perdóname Hina-chan, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar —Y una gota le escurría por la nuca.

—Lo sé, pero… No sabes lo que se siente que al esperar tanto por fin te unas con la persona que amas desde pequeña y que un sueño se vuelva realidad —Dijo secando las lágrimas que aún permanecían en su rostro viéndolo tiernamente a él.

—¿Pero qué no ya estábamos juntos mi Hime? —Preguntó sacando provecho de la situación, para que ella recordara de manera peculiar como sucedió ese día, mientras vivía el presente, feliz… No quería que este momento se acabara...

—Si tontito, pero ahora nos casaremos y tendremos un hogar y una casa e hijos... debemos pensar en la boda, donde viviremos…

Viendo hacia todos lados, tomado sus propios cabellos para "un mejor análisis" hablaba la Hyuga emocionada.

—Oye, oye, tranquila eso será en su momento.

Con una risa nerviosa y temerosa de todo ese complejo mundo de la solemnidad de una boda...

—Lo siento, olvidé por un segundo lo más importante amor —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa pícara y a su vez sexy.

—¿Qué... Cosa ttebayo...?

No sabía si quería esa respuesta, algo le decía que iba a ser intenso.

—A ti... por el resto de mis días —Le dijo Hinata muy tranquilamente.

Errando rotundamente Naruto sobre la respuesta de ella, juntado ambos sus frentes.

Cada vez sentía que se enamoraba más de ella cuando ella estaba estática, aparentemente, ya que era como si el mundo se detuviera, escuchando un leve sonido, la voz de ella, era delicada y llegaba hasta el más profundo rincón de él, estremeciéndolo.

Recordaba _(ajeno a ese momento)_ algunos días ese sonido venía de detrás, posterior a un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cuando nadie los veía ella lo saludaba de esa manera. Un sonido que recordaba cada vez al escucharla hablar como esa hora en esa avioneta.

Así que sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió frente a ella, era un anillo, de plata, infinito como su propio amor. Y le dijo:

—Sobre lo de que, no sé qué se siente al cumplirse este sueño, tuyo desde pequeña, fui un tonto por no darme cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente, créeme que al conocerte mi mundo también cambio enormemente, y estoy agradecido por recibir amor de alguien como tú, que es tan perfecta... y aunque nunca te busqué, ahora no puedo perderte y, yo, simplemente… Soy tan perdido y mal novio —Algo entristecido intento deslizar su frente cortando su mirada junto con la de Hinata.

—No eres mal novio, ni en nada malo Naru-kun…

—¿En serio piensas eso? —Levantando su rostro preguntó.

—Seguro, en ti encontré mi verdadero camino, gracias a ti me volví más fuerte... Algo tuyo me hace querer ser mejor. Tú y yo hemos sufrido bastante, lo único que yo puedo hacer es amarte con todo mi corazón —con un tono paliativo consolaba a su rubio.

—Hinata... No sé que haría sin ti.Te... Amo —dijo sonrojado.

Además ve esto, la manera en la que me pediste casarnos no creo que eso sea ser una mala persona —Con un mentón entre sus dedos dijo Hinata viéndolo a esos ojos inundados de sinceridad.

Al menos para ella él parecía un niño perdido que ella encontraba para amarlo como fuera posible. Esto se notaba y mas por el real amor que se tenían en esos ojos de él rebotando en espera de comprensión.

—Te agradezco por estar en mi vida Hina-chan, y este es un gran paso ya que me imagino a nuestra familia por venir y éso llena mi alma de tanta felicidad… Fue una de las miles de razones por las que hice esto, ya que tú eres la mujer que quiero pase a mi lado por el resto de los días que tenga… Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Sonrió dándole un ronroneo topando sus narices y una vez más juntándose, poniendole el anillo a Hinata.

—¡T-e-e Am-o-o! Naruto Uzumaki.

Entre pedazos se escaparon esas palabras de sus labios por estar chocándose y dándose leves mordiscos, solamente levantando un poco su mano. Con los ojos cerrados, ambos conocían el cuerpo del otro a la perfección, sintió deslizarse el anillo, quedando justo como ellos "Anillo al dedo".

Ella acariciaba sus cabellos sintiendo como pasaban por dentro de sus dedos. Tan dulces y delicados como sus lenguas mismas.

—Te Am-o-o Hinata Hyuga.

Soltando un poco más rápido esas palabras para que esos segundos que desperdiciaba hablando se fueran y pudiera disfrutar de ese sabor a fresa que posaba en los labios de Hinata por ese leve toque de lipstick. Y esa textura… tan blanda pero casi imposible de alguna vez dejarlos de besar.

Moviéndola de tenerla en una de sus piernas _(Como al cargar a un bebe)_ de lado, la levantó un poco para que se pudiera girar y quedar sentada enfrente de él sobre su cadera, esto lo hicieron sin soltar sus labios ni un segundo.

Con una mano él movía el timón y durante otros segundos se juntaban con sus manos en un abrazo. El rodeándola por su espalda baja y ella simplemente sostenía las manos por encima del cuello de él.

De soslayo acariciaba esa larga cabellera extendiéndolo alrededor de ella como si fueran alas de un hermoso ángel que había encontrado para salvarlo de su inhóspita existencia, dejando por fin la batalla entre sus exquisitas lenguas, para ellos, amándose a raudales por sobre todas las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Esta Historia de "amor", si así podia llamarse, vuelos en avioneta, cielos que nunca habia visto, lugares que no conocia y nunca lo haría era lo más cercano a lo que podía aspirar Naruto para estar junto a ella, fuera de esta..._**

 ** _—Estúpida enfermedad y centro de "recuperación" jamás me recuperaré —dijo mentalmente Naruto._**

 ** _Conocía el nombre de Honshū y los escenarios que creó por un libro que ella solía leerle._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ENTIENDE —Completo su oración una de esas enfermeras al ver pasar frente a ellas a Hinata. **(Dialogo terminado)**

—Hey, hey no lo llames así —Reprendió la otra un poco mayor que ésta primera.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes —Con una mano tocando la sien de la enfermera mayor.

Exhaló de manera monótona, ya que siempre tenía que hablar con esa chica de lo mismo;

—No olvides porque estamos aquí, además ¿has visto cómo se comporta él cuando están juntos? —interrogó a la tal vez, celosa chica

—Si… Pero es porque él cree que ella es diferente a nosotras.

Con sus manos cruzadas respondió para voltear el rostro.

—No te confundas, **SI** es diferente Hinata, ella no lo trata con tanto desdén como lo haces tú.

Haciéndola entrar en razón. Pero era imposible con una cabeza dura.

—Tonterías, sólo lo hace porque no soy tan hermosa como Hinata-chan —excusó ya sin ideas sensatas.

—Admítelo y no te engañes, a ti no te cae bien él porque ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo de interés cuando tú le hablas.

—¿Y eso en qué me afecta?

—Con Hinata es totalmente distinto, además ambas sabemos que a ti no te agrada Hinata —finalmente ganando la experiencia de la enfermera veterana.

—¡UHM!

Y se retiró para _pasear a un paciente_

—Como no, yo no nací ayer, no le cae bien Hinata por lo buena que es en su trabajo — Pensó la veterana.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas a Hinata le tocó darle un paseo a ese del que hablaban las enfermeras; _atolondrado, que no entendía._

Desconociendo estos comentarios totalmente Hinata, y de quien hablaban era nada menos que de un paciente más…

 **Naruto** se llamaba.

Síndrome de enclaustramiento, producto de unas lesiones en las conexiones nerviosas de Naruto. Él no podía comunicarse ni moverse, salvo un poco su cuello y manos.

Tenía exactamente la misma edad que Hinata, al estar de 9 años lo abandonó su familia para que se quedara en ese centro, pasó un tiempo antes de que Hinata entrara a trabajar allí y que el mundo de Naruto cambiara, ella le leía libros, lo sacaba a dar paseos y volvía por días la felicidad a él, pero nunca ha podido transmitir alguna palabra con ella, solamente unos ligeros sonidos inoperantes a los oídos normales.

Excepto Hinata, ella conocía a la perfección cada uno de esos sonidos que hacia él.

—¡NARUTO! —Gritó Hinata

Al ver de lejos a… más que su paciente, amigo...

Algún intentó de sonido, solamente gutural, de posible felicidad al ver a esa chica de quien estaba enamorado. _(Escuchen a toromax, algo así eran)_

Si bien no podía moverse ni hablar, él si era consciente de su alrededor, sin embargo al no tener esta complicación desde su nacimiento, es decir vivir un tiempo como alguien "normal" _(Nótese las comillas)_ en cuanto a salud, sabía hablar… En su mente… pero lo hacía.

 **Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si no fui lo suficiente explícito, Naruto que imaginó esa historia y el paciente de Hinata era el mismo...

Le presento un poco de mi ingenio NaruHina, es la primera historia _"corta"_ que hago, probablemente haga muchas más, de otros temas y eso. Además que espero mejorar cada vez más. Pero espero que algún alma lectorina xd, se apiade y me deja un rewiew. Destruyanme si es necesario.

 **Nota: Hice algunos cambios como verán** **, si la leen por tercera o segunda vez.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _EN LA PRÓXIMA APARICION:_

 _Una vida de un chico... —¿Una? ¿Crees que es tan simple la vida de él? me parece que te equivocas._

 _Será un NaruHina algo enfermo..._

 ** _Coming soon_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agradezco su atención _(si es que llegaron hasta aquí)_

Nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? Xd. Chao

 _-Steven_


End file.
